


The Pining Prince

by kyungsoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoul/pseuds/kyungsoul
Summary: [PROMPT FROM 614PROMPTS ON TWITTER]Prince Baekhyun is left astonished at the sight of his betrothed in front of his school gates looking like the proper prince he is. It pisses him off."Looking dapper Byun" Chanyeol teases."Oh shut up Park! I had 7am classes. This is more than acceptable!"Stupid perfect Park.





	The Pining Prince

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN BASED OF THE PROMPT BY 614PROMPTS ON TWITTER.   
> ALL CREDITS FOR STORY LINE GOES TO THEM.

Baekhyun knew from the moment his parents brought home his betrothed that he hated him. There was no question about it. It didn't matter that the other was insanely attractive and would always make Baekhyun laugh- it just didn't.

 

His  _fiancé_ was another prince and was immediately moved into Baekhyun's home (which he moved into so he could get away from his royal responsibilities) so Baekhyun took to staying on his university campus much more than usual.

 

However when the day ended he couldn't get away from the other as the other came to pick him up but Baekhyun couldn't deny the small smile that grew on his face when he saw the other. He wanted nothing more than to jump and hug him tight maybe even kiss his cheek- but that meant agreeing with his parents. And he would never do that.

 

So here Baekhyun was, stood near the exit to campus with his grip tightening on his bag. He knew the other would comment on the way he was dressed and after his class he really didn't need it. Baekhyun took a small step forward before suddenly speed walking towards the car.

 

He was scowling immediately when he saw Chanyeol looking like an actual prince- it really pissed him off. It was made worse Chanyeol opened his stupid dumb mouth, "Looking dapper Baek."

 

"Shut up Park. I had a seven a m class this is more than acceptable!" He huffed and opened the car door immediately climbing in shutting the door on purpose to make Chanyeol walk around.

 

"Stupid asshole who is fucking perfect-" 

 

The other car door opened and Baekhyun huffed and crossed him arms not sparing a glance in Chanyeol's direction. 

 

The driver start the drive home leaving the back of the car in silence like usual. Baekhyun took to scrolling through Instagram as Chanyeol looked outside. 

 

"How was class today?" 

 

Baekhyun didn't glance up from his phone and instead sighed, "Class." 

 

Chanyeol nodded slightly and but his bottom lip causing Baekhyun to lift his eyes from the phone screen for a minute to actually feel bad about what he was doing, (but you'll never hear him say that, ever) "It was ok I guess, boring and I got a bit stressed but I'm feeling better." 

 

Chanyeol turned and smiled at Baekhyun, "Good. I asked the chef for pizza tonight as I thought you would just like to relax," 

 

That.

 

That is what made Byun Baekhyun fall in love with Park Chanyeol. What made his heart melt and butterflies to fly. What made Byun Baekhyun suddenly happy to see Chanyeol everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh ~~~~ i know it's short but i just woke up and the other chapters will be longer jsjsjsjs


End file.
